Titanic lanterns: behind the scenes
by skymaster23
Summary: missing scenes from my titans story.
1. Chapter 1

Titanic Lanterns: behind the scenes.

* * *

Part 1. Where was cyborg? 

Cyborg was plodding along in the generator room, "Woah, you'd think wayne would be more careful with his green stuff by now. An i-10, wasn't this just issued two months ago?" "Three actually, at $18000 worth in fact, cyborg isn't it?" "Yeah, and you?" "I'm Mr. Terrific, nice to meet you, cyborg."

"Same here, 18000 you said, then what does that leave our friend mr. wayne at?" the semi-mechanoid titan asked. "Yeah, you'd think he had a black hole in his pocket or something?" the red eyed leaguer chuckled.

So that continued while a green spinosaurus searched the hanger for his metallic friend, not aware that he was a few levels above said friend. "dude, where is he?"

Next time: Sesnirath's course correction.  
Tell me what you think... please?


	2. Chapter 2

Titanic Lanterns: behind the scenes.

**

* * *

**

part two. Sesnirath's course correction.

Far from earth, was a spacestation situated over a gas giant. As we zoom in, we see several ships, shaped like saucers, rockets, or others docked to it, one of which has just detached. The white and silver craft forms a yellow vortex and disappears. Inside the bridge, there is music playing and a riimyth tunic disk on the chair to the left.

Also, on the dash was a lanterns ring. A screen formed on it, showing a blue skinned being. "Attention Sesn..., corpmember Sesnirath, are you their?". called the guardian, to himself mostly. Then, closing the screen, the manifest of a hand showed up, streched out to the door, weaving across the hallways. After going down a deck, Sesnirath was located. She was watering a plant in the galley.

"Sesnirath, we need you to pick up the greenlantern of earth". he said. "Alright, sir. can do". she said back. "oh, and do remember to keep your ring within reach at all times". He said as he disengaged the screen. "Ah, earth is such a backwards mudglob. It's almost insulting to think that one of them could be in our ranks. no, i should stay my words, considering what this John Stewarts people were treated as".

A half hour later, "destination in visual range,we have now passed planet Sol VI, woohoo".

* * *

tell me what you think, Please? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Titanic Lanterns: Behind the scenes.**

Part 3. Raven and the Guardians.

With Beast boy in the hall behind her, Raven strode to the middle of the chamber. "You wish to speak with me concerning the nature of my--upbringing?". she asked of them. "We do indeed, young raven. Even from afar we felt a presence of dread making its way toward us". to herself, she nodded. "The Gilbran, it saw everything, knows how i came to be, didn't it?". She said. "Yes, it was a poor hand your mother was dealt that day". Ganthet told her. "Dark times will befall us should my- should he escape". She replied. "Will you destroy me, given my purpose?". she asked them.

As they debated this, something was going on in the girls mind. Concentrating, she saw a great white space. (What is this, i thought there was a disturbance?). she said. **(Oh, but there is**.) Came a fell voice as the white space became a lava field. Meanwhile, the debate ended and Ganthet spoke. "Our consensus, Raven, is that you will not be destroyed. assuming, you have not done so yourself, Trigon." he said. with that, the demon showed himself. "**so, you are not as weak as i thought, no matter. ****oa, throne of the universe, will soon be mine**".-trigon. "Enough, you will not defile this chamber with your presence any longer demon". Ganthet told Trigon. "You fools. Even if you could defeat me, you would no doubt waste away soon afterwards". The demon said even as they surrounded him.

"You end is not here, that will be by the hand of one who is two". Then the guardians unleashed their power upon him, rendering him out of action. When Raven awoke, she found herself not so well. "No sudden movements, that was quite stressful for us, and for you as well". they said. "It was-trigon, he-i mustn't stay here". raven said between breaths. "You have nothing to be concerned over. we have him sealed. but i won't lie to you, he can still escape, but not without great effort on his part". She was informed. After that, she made her way to the hallway to find Beastboy and Aln speaking.

* * *

the end, whatcha think. 


End file.
